Debes buscarte un nuevo amor
by Lady-Shine
Summary: One-shot. Debes buscarte un nuevo amor Kagome, pero no vas a encontrar nunca a alquien como Inuyasha. "Yo te amo tal y como eres, no deseo que cambies nada de ti, todo es perfecto, acéptalo Inuyasha"


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones sin intención de lucro.

"Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" pertenece a Tranzas.

One-shot. Song-fic

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

_-Kagome_.

La hora había llegado, el momento tan temido para la muchacha al fin se hacía realidad, no quería enfrentarse a él, sólo deseaba poder esconderse y no afrontar nunca la realidad.

Pero no tenía escapatoria, ya no tenía motivos de permanecer aquí, en esta época, los ojos se le empañaron, como de costumbre en los últimos tres días, y pestañeó varias veces para evitar derramar más lagrimas delante de los demás.

Inuyasha la esperaba parado detrás de si, ella se levantó del círculo en el que se encontraba sentada junto con sus compañeros de viaje. _No ya no._

El pensamiento trajo nuevas lágrimas, pero en un esfuerzo sobrehumano las logró contener.

Sabía que el tiempo se había acabado, la shikon no tama fue totalmente destruida, y también su misión en el Sengoku. Esos tres últimos días después de la batalla final habían sido los más tristes de toda su existencia, incluso más que cuando perdió a su padre, claro que no lo recordaba mucho y era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no ahora, ahora era conciente de que este era su adiós, su despedida para _siempre_. Siempre, una palabra muy cruel y definitiva en su circunstancia, deseo poder detener el tiempo en esos momentos, pero no, a ella le pasaba de todo: se enfrentaba a monstruos, viajaba en el tiempo, sus mejores amigos eran un monje libertino, dos youkais, y una taijiya, era la reencarnación de una potente miko y lo más grave de todo estaba enamorada del hanyou más cabeza dura de la tierra, pero, sin embargo, la habilidad de parar el tiempo que ahora necesitaba no la tenía. Que irónico.

Cuando se giró no pudo descifrar la expresión de Inuyasha, no demostraba nada, simplemente una falta de emoción, y eso la enfureció, mientras ella estaba destrozada a Inuyasha todo le era indiferente, apretando con fuerzas los puños lo miró enojada.

Inuyasha sólo se limitó a girar dando por sentado que ella lo seguiría, más rabia acumuló, él pensaba que ella lo seguiría siempre y que nunca tenía una opinión, que lo que pensaba no valía y daba por seguro que nunca lo cuestionaría.

Con pasos fuertes y ruidosos lo siguió por dentro del bosque, hasta pararse frente al Goshimboku, al verlo la nostalgia atacó a Kagome, y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan débil y no poder mantener su enojo lo suficiente.

Inuyasha giró lentamente y todo el miedo de Kagome regresó, sólo había un motivo para reunirse ahí, y a Kagome le aterró.

-Debemos hablar.

-Por eso estoy aquí. –Kagome rogó porque su voz no temblara y no transmitiera sus confusos y turbulentos sentimientos.

Al nadie hablar Kagome procedió –Así que… ¿qué me querías decir?

-La perla de Shikon desapareció de la faz de la tierra, Miroku va a cumplir su promesa a Sango y van a adoptar al kitsune, Kikyo regresó al infierno y…

Kagome ya se sentía sin aire, ahora él diría _…y yo cumpliré mi promesa de ir con ella_

-¡No! –interrumpió Kagome-. Esa promesa que hiciste a Kikyo no tiene sentido, no tienes por qué ir con ella, ya le pagaste todo lo que le cumpliste, no le debes nada, Kikyo está muerta y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo a pesar de que no lo quieras así.

Ella dejó de existir hace 53 años Inuyasha, lo que tu veías era un cuerpo de barro impulsado por un rencor injustificado, ella nunca va a poder regresar, y no vas a cambiar nada sentenciándote a una muerte tan atroz, tu no te mereces eso, nosotros no lo merecemos, tu eres importante para todos nosotros, somos tu familia Inuyasha y te necesitamos. Kikyo sólo es un recuerdo. Por favor Inuyasha, nosotros somos de carne y hueso, somos reales… yo soy real. Y también te hice una promesa, la de permanecer a tu lado.

No supo en que momento de su confesión rompió en llanto, pero ahora sollozaba fuertemente, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correr, lejos de él, lejos de todos, lejos de sus problemas y penurias.

Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que un firme agarre la detuviera por el brazo.

-No quería decir eso –fue la simple réplica de Inuyasha, y Kagome se sintió _verdaderamente_ una estupida, con sus nervios a flor de piel dijo cosas que normalmente no le diría a Inuyasha.

Sonrojada se volvió a mirarlo con las lágrimas secadas por el viento al chocar en su rostro, su aspecto debía de ser horrible.

-Hum, entonces ¿Qué querías? –preguntó nerviosa.

Inuyasha seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, y a Kagome se le hizo imposible adivinar sus intensiones.

-Como decía, Miroku, Shippo, y Sango van a formar una familia, Kikyo…o el cuerpo de Kikyo…-miró significativamente a Kagome-. Regresó al infiero, Kohaku ya descansa en paz con sus familiares. Y Naraku y su prole no va a molestar jamás –tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar-. Tú tienes a una familia en tu tiempo que te quiere, y creo que es momento de que regreses con ello.

Y así, toda esperanza de Kagome quedó reducida a nada. Ella ya había tomado una decisión mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Por… qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tu perteneces allá con todas las personas que te aman.

-¿Acaso ustedes no me quieren? –preguntó dolida.

-Yo no dije eso.

-¡Entonces qué! –gritó enojada.

-En tu hogar te necesitan más que aquí, Sango y Miroku se tienen el uno al otro, Shippo va a estar con ellos para lo que necesite, en cambio en tu hogar son una familia y tu eres parte de ella.

Kagome odiaba el tono carente de emoción de Inuyasha, en estos momentos no dudaría nunca de que fuera hermano de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –cuestionó en un susurro.

-Yo no importo.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó furiosa-. A mi sí me importas, yo prometí estar a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir.

En esos momentos creyó vislumbrar un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Inuyasha, pero rápidamente fue cubierto, por lo cual dudo que hubiera estado ahí.

-Tu misma hace unos instantes me habló sobre las promesas, ya cumpliste el compromiso, y no estas obligada a pagar una absurda promesa –le recordó.

-¡Absurda!, para mi no lo es, y no estoy obligada. Lo hago porque lo deseo, yo quiero estar aquí contigo, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado. No me siento obligada a nada, lo hago por mi propia voluntad. Y ya tomé mi decisión mucho tiempo atrás –paró para tomar aire-. Voy a permanecer aquí contigo, sin importar las circunstancias, porque yo te quiero.

Lo último lo dijo muy sonrojada y tan rápido que pensó que no podría llegar entenderlo. Pero por su reacción no fue así.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! –Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más su fachada de carencia de emociones-. No te convengo.

-Déjame decidir eso a mí.

-No si tu estás ciega, no te convengo Kagome, no soy digno de ti, nunca voy a ser como los hombres de tu época –Kagome iba a replicar pero él no la dejó-. En tu tiempo las personas no son como yo, no van a tener siempre miles de problemas en su espalda, enemigos que ponen en riesgo su vida y de las personas cercanas. En tu tiempo los hombres no son unos impulsivos, y no van a querer matar a cualquier otro macho que te mire, como quiero hacer siempre que el lobo apestoso o cualquier otro lo hace.

Yo nunca voy a ser como lo que le cuentas a Sango, como esos chicos caballerosos y responsables, no puedo mantenerte a base de lo que case, y no voy a poder ser nunca esos educados machos de tu época, jamás les agradaría a esas chicas que son tus amigas como ese tal Houjo, no te merezco, ya te lastimé demasiado. Tú necesitas a alguien digno de ti, no a un Hanyou sin sentimientos buenos como lo soy yo.

Kagome estaba llorando silenciosamente, y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha para esconder su rostro en el pecho de él, esperaba que la rechazara por lo que se sorprendió al notar que delicadamente le correspondía su abrazo.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena.  
Que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada.  
Que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma.  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que sea todo un caballero.  
Que tenga una profesión sin problemas de dinero.  
Sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres  
y que nunca hable de más.  
Que no pueda lastimarte.**

-Inuyasha –susurró contra su pecho-. No sabía que pensaras así, y estás muy equivocado, te conozco desde hace tres años y pese a no ser una vida, creo que es lo suficiente como para entender casi todos tus aspectos, y como es tu persona, tu tienes sentimientos buenos y te preocupas por los demás, sino, no estarías ahora mismo diciendo esto.

-Pero Kagome –dijo separándose un poco.

-Shhh, déjame hablar ahora a mi –lo calló con un dedo en sus labios-. Te quiero por lo que eres tal y como estás, no quiero que cambies en nada, todo en ti es perfecto, me gustan todos los aspectos de ti, me gusta poder estar en silencio en las noches simplemente con la compañía mutua, nadie nunca me va a hacer sentir como lo haces tu. Contigo me siento yo misma, me siento que sirvo para algo y –se sonrojó-. Jamás nadie me va a provocar lo mismo que como cuando me… besaste.

Inuyasha recordó el suceso, Kagome le había devuelto su humanidad besándolo, y devolviéndolo a su forma natural, y aunque el tampoco lo hubiera admitido, nunca en su larga vida se sintió de aquel modo, creyó volar e ir al cielo, para luego darse cuenta de que ella era su cielo, desde ese día había cambiado todo, desde su manera de ver a Kagome, hasta que fue capas de abrir los ojos con respecto a la situación enfermiza que tenía con Kikyo. Ese día muchas cosas se aclararon, y algunas -como el sentimiento que tenía hacia Kagome- se volvieron más confusas.

**Pero vida me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir siempre digo lo que siento.  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas.  
Alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas.  
Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos.  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.**

Kagome se armó de valor y antes de arrepentirse subió su rostro hasta alcanzar el de Inuyasha. Sus labios se juntaron de manera brusca y torpe. Era el segundo beso que se daban, y Kagome tenía miedo de que Inuyasha la apartara o no la correspondiera. Y fue así, Inuyasha permaneció en su lugar sin hacer nada. Ella se apartó al descubrir su negativa y se fue dando grandes pasos, después de todo, no podía obligarlo a amarla y lo que él le dijo no significaba que la quisiera como ella lo quería a él.

Inuyasha permaneció en estado de shock y reaccionó recién cuando Kagome iba unos metros lejos de él, sabía que ella pensaba que no la quería por no corresponderla, pero lo que sucedió es que estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía que hacer. _¡Sólo le tenías que responder idiota! _Se reprendió emntalmtente_._

-Kagome espera.

Ella no le hizo caso.

Maldiciendo fue detrás de ella y la acorraló contra un árbol. Antes de poder hacer nada unió sus labios a los de ella de manera feroz, y poco a poco, mientras le correspondía fue adquiriendo un ritmo lento, suave, delicado y sensual.

Pidió permiso con su lengua a la cavidad de Kagome y esta se lo concedió temblando, apretándola más contra el árbol la sujeto por la cintura mientras ella envolvía sus brazos por su cuello.

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras.  
Alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar de tantos besos.  
Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano.  
Alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.**

Jadeando se separó de ella luego de un beso _realmente_ largo.

-Kagome, yo no soy suficiente, tarde o temprano voy a hacer algo mal, y vas a saber que con _otro_ –casi gruño- eso no pasaría. Aunque te aseguro, que nadie va a amarte más de lo que yo hago. Nadie va a vivir con el único motivo que el verte feliz, y que, pese a lo que pase, mi único y más grande fin va a ser protegerte y hacerte feliz.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor.  
Que se acuerde de las fechas.  
Que no sea como yo siempre cumpla sus promesas.  
Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte.  
Que no sea como yo que sólo vivo para amarte.**

Kagome casi llora de la alegría, y en realidad lo hizo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos él _lo_ había dicho, al fin, después de tres años de esperar él había dicho que la amaba.

Soltando un chillido se abrazó más fuerte a su torso y volvió a besarlo, una, dos, y tres veces.

-Yo también te amo, y no sabes lo mucho que espere este momento.

¿¿Review??

Hola a todos, espero que les gustara esta nueva historia, ayer escuche esta canción por la radio y se me ocurrió escribir el song-fic, espero que les gustase. Está recien salidito del horno =) jiji acabo de terminar de escribirlo. Dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos y gracias por leer.

Knd.03


End file.
